


while you were out building other worlds, where was I?

by justsparkles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Cheating, Elite Wonwoo, Heavy Angst, Heir of the Company Junhui, Infidelity, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Inspired by The Crown (TV), Jeon Wonwoo-centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsparkles/pseuds/justsparkles
Summary: Wonwoo thought he was living a fairytale come true.It was a nightmare come alive.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	while you were out building other worlds, where was I?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Crown S4, and Taylor Swift's [tolerate it.](https://open.spotify.com/track/0PurA4JVJ8YQgSVopY8fn6)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THE FOLLOWING:  
> infidelity, cheating, third-party.
> 
> Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely I, J, and L for being supportive as I wrote this.

_ “He’s here?” _

_ Wonwoo’s older cousin, Joshua, fretted as he changed his top for the nth time today. It was the day Joshua was to meet the crown prince, the heir, of the Wen Conglomerate. Joshua and Junhui met through a mutual friend, and the latter quickly took interest in his cousin. They were to go on a picnic in the nearby meadow that Joshua loves. _

_ It was on this day that Wonwoo accidentally meets him. _

_ Wonwoo went down to the first floor of their manor to get a book from the main study hall. He was absentmindedly walking when he bumped into a tall stranger. Once he removed his view from the book he was reading, there he saw, in all his technicolor glory, Junhui Wen. _

_ “I’m sorry,” was all Wonwoo could muster. _

_ Junhui waved his hand, dismissing the little incident. “What do you have there?” he asks, pertaining to the book Wonwoo was holding. _

_ “Oh this?” Wonwoo lifted it up for Junhui to see. “Just a little light reading.” _

_ “Of Little Women by Louisa May Alcott?” Junhui was hiding his amusement at the encounter. Wonwoo could see a little smile making its way to the heir’s face, which led Wonwoo to return one too. _

_ Wonwoo tried to defend himself and claim it’s for a literary analysis for school, but Junhui saw past that, still making fun of him. _

_ “Your name?” the heir asked, extending his hand to the younger Wonwoo. _

_ “Wonwoo Jeon,” he whispered as he took Junhui’s hand. _

_ “Junhui Wen,” the older man said, shaking both their hands firmly. _

_ Wonwoo knew who he was, definitely. Who didn’t? He was the crown prince of the biggest conglomerate in the world. He was practically royalty, if he wasn’t already. Many men and women hope to be whisked away by this man, brought to fantasy come alive. He was everyone’s ideal man: a respectable person in society, filthy rich, undeniably handsome. _

_ Probably just some of the reasons why Wonwoo’s stomach did flip flops as their hands touched. _

_ “I better go, Wonwoo,” Junhui said, walking towards the main entrance. “See you next time, I assume?” _

_ “Let’s see, Mister Wen,” Wonwoo teased him, as he made his way up the staircase. _

_ Wonwoo’s heart was beating out of his ribcage, asking himself what the hell just happened. _

_ Did I just meet the heir to the Wen Conglomerate? _

_ _

* * *

_<_

_ It was two years later when their paths crossed again. _

_ Wonwoo was out with a couple of his friends for a food fair happening in town. People were serving various cuisines from different nations, so they couldn’t let this opportunity pass by. His best friend, Mingyu, was definitely a food enthusiast, and he dragged their entire friend group to come with him to the fair. _

_ “You’re lucky my demo’s not due for another week,” their friend, Jihoon, said, as he grumpily followed everyone to the tents. _

_ “Shut up Ji, you practically own your music company. You can push it back a few days,” Mingyu pushed his friend lightly, almost causing him to fall over. _

_ “I hate you,” Jihoon said to his gigantic friend, pulling their other friend, Soonyoung, to one of the booths serving Japanese cuisine. _

_ Wonwoo just laughs at the sight. “You better apologize to him later.” _

_ “Nah, I'd rather watch him suffer some more,” Mingyu said, as he was taking a skewer from one of the stalls. _

_ “You know how hot-headed Jihoon gets,” Seokmin put his arms around both Mingyu and Wonwoo. “He'll cool down in a bit.” _

_ “His father's really driving him crazy,” Wonwoo commented on his friend's unfortunate circumstance. _

_ As they were catching up to Jihoon and Soonyoung, Wonwoo stopped in his tracks as he saw the man in front of them. _

_ It was Junhui Wen. _

_ “Shit,” Wonwoo said out the blue, surprising both Mingyu and Seokmin. Mingyu frantically pulled Wonwoo to face him, wondering what was wrong with his best friend. _

_ “Won?” Seokmin tried to catch his attention, but Wonwoo could only freeze as Junhui was looking directly at him too. _

_ All hope of escaping was lost as Junhui walked towards the huddled group of friends. When Mingyu and Seokmin saw who was walking towards them, they finally understood. They were aware of the encounter Wonwoo and Junhui had at the Jeon Manor, and how flustered Wonwoo was after that instance. _

_ “Good luck, Jeon,” Seokmin winked cheekily, as he dragged Mingyu to the direction of the pasta stall. _

_ Wonwoo’s feet were planted firmly on the ground, as he Junhui made his way towards him. _

_ God, that man is so...fine. _

_ “Have we met before?” asked Junhui when he came up to him. _

_ Wonwoo nodded his head. “You dated my cousin, Joshua.” _

_ “Joshua Hong…” Junhui was lost in his thoughts. On the other hand, Wonwoo couldn’t help but marvel at the work of art that is Junhui Wen. There was an air of sophistication that surrounded the man. Maturity and class radiated from him. Wonwoo won’t admit it out loud, but he was truly enamored by this man since he first laid eyes on him. _

_ “I remember!” Junhui exclaimed like a kid, which brought a smile to Wonwoo’s lips. “Little Women?” _

_ “I’m glad you remember, Mister Wen,” Wonwoo teased the older man, winking at him for good measure. _

_ “How can I forget?” Junhui teased back. “You were extremely charming the first time we met.” _

_ “Why, thank you,” Wonwoo graciously bowed, much to Junhui’s amusement. “I take it you’re here for the fair?” _

_ “Among other things,” Junhui said solemnly. _

_ “Is there anything wrong?” Wonwoo asked him. _

_ Junhui just shook his head, seemingly not wanting to divulge anything else aside from “Just grown up things.” _

_ “If you say so,” Wonwoo tugged at the hem of his sweater, unsure of why he felt so anxious after asking how Junhui was. There were people already crowding near the both of them, but Junhui paid no mind to the bystanders. Wonwoo could feel his cheeks were already flushed because of the embarrassment, but still, Junhui paid no mind. _

_ “Little Women,” Junhui broke the silence, and the tension that was starting to form. _

_ “Hmm?” _

_ “I’d like to see you again soon,” Junhui gave him a smile. _

_ “A-alright.” _

_ “Give me your number?” Junhui handed him his phone, much to Wonwoo’s surprise. “That’s my private number.” _

_ Wonwoo clumsily typed in his phone number. His palms were shaking, nervousness crept in as he realized that Junhui Wen wanted to see him again. That he actually wanted to go out with him soon. _

_ “See you, Little Women,” Junhui gave him a pat on the head, and made his way through the crowd. Once Junhui was gone, Soonyoung and Seokmin came running towards Wonwoo. Mingyu and Jihoon were in tow, as the two fussed over their friend. _

_ “Won?” Seokmin tried to talk to Wonwoo, but the latter was still fazed over what happened. Words failed him, as he wanted to explain and tell his friends about the sudden encounter with the crown prince of the Wen Conglomerate. _

_ “Wonwoo?” Soonyoung tried again, but there was still no response. _

_ “Give him space,” Jihoon suggested to the group. “He’s still shook up from meeting the heir.” _

_ “No,” Wonwoo was finally able to say. “It’s not that.” _

_ “What happened?” Mingyu said, worried about how Wonwoo might go into a state of shock. Though, Wonwoo’s flushed cheeks said otherwise. The group was surprised at the sight of a blushing Wonwoo, that they started teasing him. _

_ “He...asked to see me again.” _

_ _

* * *

_ “Seriously, Won? Junhui?” _

_ Joshua, along with his fiancee, Jeonghan, were visiting Wonwoo at the Jeon Manor after finding out about their encounter at the fair. Joshua was furious, to say the least. However, it wasn’t because of the fact that he dated Junhui. Won knew Joshua never really held any affection for the heir, but there was something else entirely that made Joshua very protective. _

_ “He asked to see me again,” Wonwoo said with a smile. “Is it an issue?” _

_ “No,” Joshua said calmly, but there was still a thick air of agitation unseen yet felt by Wonwoo. _

_ “Josh,” Jeonghan tried to calm his fiance down, to no avail. _

_ “He deserves to know what he’ll be getting into,” he told Jeonghan, worry evident in both Joshua’s face and voice. _

_ “What?” Wonwoo asked his cousin. _

_ “He’s still not over his married ex,” Joshua’s voice was dripping with venom, that Wonwoo could tell how dead serious his cousin was. The concerned look on Jeonghan’s face confirmed Joshua’s statement. _

_ “Define not over?” Wonwoo was hesitant to ask, but he needed the answer. _

_ “He still is in constant contact with him,” Jeonghan was the one who started to explain. “They sometimes meet and still...hang out...if that’s what it only actually was. Sadly, Minghao’s husband doesn’t care as long as the two don’t get caught, but Junhui’s family hates Minghao.” _

_ “Minghao isn’t part of the elite,” Joshua continued to explain. “Junhui met Minghao in an art exhibit, and the two just instantly clicked. But when Junhui introduced Minghao to his family, the entire clan agreed that Minghao wasn’t suitable for Junhui. Minghao eventually married an old, rich man that took interest in his fashion design business.” _

_ This was a surprise to Wonwoo. In his years of being involved in the social circle of the elite, he never heard of Junhui being hung up on a married man, much less being the “other man” to this Minghao’s marriage. He wasn’t going to lie--the thought of Junhui fawning over a taken felt foreign to him. Junhui could have the world at the snap of his fingers, but he chose to be with someone he could no longer have. _

_ If Jeonghan and Joshua were trying to scare him, it worked. However, despite this, Wonwoo was still entranced by the heir that he couldn’t help but want to still go out with him. _

_ “It’s not like I’ll marry him,” Wonwoo tried to play it off. “Just a couple of dates.” _

_ “Well, let’s hope it never comes to that then,” Jeonghan said, ruffling Wonwoo’s hair. _

_ “He’ll drop everything for Minghao. No matter what, no matter who. The only reason why Junhui could never marry Minghao was the disapproval of his family. So I just hope that if things grow serious between the two of you, it’s real. I don’t want you to be some sort of a scapegoat,” Joshua sincerely told his little cousin. _

_ “I won’t,” Wonwoo started to say. “I won’t let myself be fooled.” _

_ “Please,” Joshua begged his cousin. “I don’t want to see you hurt, Won.” _

_ Jeonghan nodded his head in agreement, his face still full of concern. “Junhui always finds a way to go back to Minghao, even while he’s married. Please be careful, Wonwoo.” _

_ _

* * *

_ “Did you enjoy the show?” _

_ Junhui took Wonwoo to a showing of The Phantom of the Opera, wherein its company was in town for a couple of weeks. Wonwoo always raved to Junhui about the musical, and wanted to see it live. When Junhui found out that they were to perform a couple of shows in their town, he immediately bought tickets and told Wonwoo that he was in for a surprise. _

_ “I loved it,” Wonwoo was still under a spell. He couldn’t believe he just saw his favorite musical live with Junhui. _

_ “What was your favorite part?” the older man asked as he took Wonwoo’s hand and let him out of the theater. _

_ “That end scene! Where Erik just sang ‘Christine, I love you’ and all Christine could do was cry because she knows she has to leave him there,” Wonwoo excitedly explained to his date. Junhui hung on every word that came out of his mouth, which made Wonwoo flushed. _

_ When Wonwoo felt like he was dominating the conversation, he kept quiet as they continued walking. Junhui then looked at Wonwoo with worried eyes, and told him, “Don’t stop!” _

_ “But you might want to offer your insights too?” Wonwoo asked the heir. _

_ “I’d rather hear yours,” he replied to Wonwoo’s question. “It’s a refreshing take for me.” _

_ “Well…” _

_ Wonwoo rambled on and on about things he liked about the musical, and criticized some of the flaws. He particularly dwelled on the love triangle of Raoul, Christine, and The Phantom. He explained both the strengths and flaws of the possible relationships between them. _

_ “If you were Christine,” Junhui led Wonwoo to a stop, as they waited for the crowd to disperse. “Who would you choose?” _

_ “Hmm. That’s a tough one.” _

_ “Humor me,” said the older man. _

_ “Discounting Love Never Dies, I would choose Raoul,” Wonwoo said to Junhui. _

_ “Why so?” _

_ “Raoul’s love for Christine was somewhat wholesome. He wanted to take her away, defend her from the Opera Ghost, and promised her a peaceful life. The Phantom’s love for her was dark. Although you feel for him because of what he experienced, it won’t erase the fact that he’s killed people, kidnapped and manipulated Christine, and was an overall wicked man.” _

_ “To summarize?” _

_ “I’d choose someone who loves me. Who I know loves me wholeheartedly. I’d choose the light,” Wonwoo said. _

_ “Interesting,” Junhui seemed intrigued with the topic, and didn’t say anything for a few minutes. _

_ “Who would you choose, then?” Wonwoo hesitantly asked. _

_ Junhui just shook his head, and held Wonwoo’s hand. “It doesn’t matter who I would choose, Wonwoo.” _

_ The younger man was left pondering on the thought, but he decided not to dwell on it that much. He tried to push the non-committal answer out of his head for the night. Wonwoo knew he wasn’t going to get anything if he pushed too much. Besides, it’s not as if Minghao was explicitly mentioned. _

_ Once Wonwoo’s car was brought back by the valet, the two of them bid their goodbyes. Junhui went in for a hug, which Wonwoo reciprocated. _

_ “I’ll be busy for a couple of weeks,” Wonwoo said. “Don’t miss me too much.” _

_ “Not an easy task, Little Women,” Junhui was fond of teasing Wonwoo of the book he had when they first met. “But I do hope you have fun.” _

_ _

* * *

_ Seven months later, Wonwoo and Junhui were officially engaged. _

_ This was a few weeks after Wonwoo met the entire Wen family. Junhui invited him over for a weekend at their family’s estate. Everyone wanted to meet the man Junhui was constantly seeing, so the crown prince arranged for Wonwoo to be picked up from the Jeon Manor, and taken to the Wen Estate. The entire clan was absolutely enamored by him. The reigning CEO and patriarch of the family favored Wonwoo a lot. Junhui’s younger brother, Yangyang, liked him very much. Everyone sang his praises, especially when Wonwoo was asked to speak in a family debate they had. _

_ “Among characters in Harry Potter,” Mrs. Wen began to ask, “if you were to pick a favorite, who would it be?” _

_ Wonwoo looked at Junhui with suspicion in his eyes. He was aware of Wonwoo’s love for the series, as the younger raved about it all the time. Junhui was quick to defend himself and said. “I told them nothing about it!” _

_ That earned a laugh from the family. “It’s true, son,” Mr. Wen supported Junhui’s claim. “Junnie hasn’t told us much about you yet.” _

_ “Let him answer my question first!” Mrs. Wen was already giggling with excitement. “I assume you’ve read the books?” _

_ “I have, Ma’am,” Wonwoo respectfully answered. “To answer your question, I have a soft spot for Molly Weasley.” _

_ “And why is that?” she asked. _

_ “She was such a matriarch,” Wonwoo started to explain. “She loves her children so much, that even when they don’t have enough resources, she finds a way to make do with what they have. Sure, her kids always felt humiliated with the hand-me-downs, so was she, yet she knew something was better than nothing. How she gave all that she got for her children was very admirable. How she fought Bellatrix to protect Ginny was just amazing.” _

_ After Wonwoo delivered that last point, the Wen family were staring at him in complete awe, making Wonwoo as flustered as ever. “Was there something wrong with what I said?” _

_ He saw the family stealing glances at each other; most, if not all, were sharing small smiles. Junhui himself looked somewhat pleased at Wonwoo’s response to his mother? _

_ “Not at all, my darling. Molly is actually my favorite too,” Mrs. Wen smiled at him widely, and took him by the arm, pulling him away to continue talking about Harry Potter and other books they both liked. _

_ “They like you,” Junhui told Wonwoo the following morning as they were walking around the gardens of the Wen Estate. _

_ “Really?” _

_ Wonwoo was surprised; his goal wasn’t to impress his family, but just to feel comfortable in the presence of the prominent members of society. The Wen family is arguably the most influential and powerful among the elite, and to hear that he didn’t piss them off is more than enough for him. His family was easy to get along with, but to earn their genuine favor was another thing entirely. _

_ “My parents do,” Junhui said. “They seem pretty fond of you already.” _

_ “You’re just saying that,” Wonwoo unconsciously put his hands in his pockets. Before he could slip the right one in fully, Junhui took his hand and held it. _

_ “I mean it, they do like you,” Junhui tried to reassure him. “Mama won’t shut up about you. Yangyang also found you to be a delight.” _

_ “Well,” Wonwoo tightened his grip on the older man’s hand. “I hope it continues on for the foreseeable future.” _

_ Wonwoo should have known that because the Wen family liked him so much, they wanted him to be Junhui’s future husband. After that weekend, plans were already being made among the Wens to be pitched to the Jeons, to tie the two men’s futures (as well as their companies’) together for all eternity. The two families were contacting each other as to how the union was to be, while the younger man was oblivious to what was going on behind the scenes. When Junhui caught wind of what was happening, he initially didn’t want to drag Wonwoo down the rabbit hole of marriage. Of course, there were hang-ups in Junhui’s life, but when the patriarch of the family knew what was hindering his son from agreeing to this, he firmly put his foot down. Junhui couldn’t do anything to counter it. _

_ Junhui’s only condition though, was to be the one to propose to Wonwoo. _

_ They were in the estate’s library, Wonwoo’s favorite place in the entire area. When Mrs. Wen took Wonwoo there, he was instantly in love with the place. The smell of old books was always a big comfort to Wonwoo. He would spend hours in his own study room in the Manor, filled with hundreds of books he hasn’t even read yet. The sight of thousands of books just neatly piled on the shelves were enough to make his day. _

_ “What’s with the sudden trip to the estate?” Wonwoo asked as they were walking around. _

_ “Well,” Junhui started to say. “There was something I wanted to talk to you about.” _

_ “Hmm?” _

_ Wonwoo was led to the center of the floor by Junhui. They were underneath the huge chandelier that was the centerpiece of the room. Despite being here multiple times, he still couldn’t shake off the wonder and amazement he has for the room. It’s a room not frequented by the Wen family, save for Junhui’s mom who was an avid reader as well. It made Wonwoo feel sorry for them for missing out on a wonderful room. _

_ “Won?” _

_ Wonwoo was brought back to reality after Junhui called his attention. “I’m sorry, what was that?” _

_ Junhui mustered a giggle, which confused Wonwoo even more. “You’re cute, you know that?” _

_ “Well, I’ve been told a few times,” Wonwoo tried to feign ignorance. “Seriously though, what is it?” _

_ “Won,” Junhui held both of his hands as they were beneath the chandelier. “Have you ever thought about marriage?” _

_ “In all honesty? Not that much,” Wonwoo said. “It’s not something I’m actively after, but I know I probably will get married.” _

_ “Interesting,” said Junhui. _

_ “Why is that?” _

_ “I was going to ask you to marry me.” _

_ Wonwoo knew he would hear a pin drop in the deafening silence after Junhui’s declaration. Granted, they’ve been seeing each other for over six months, but this was still too fast for Wonwoo. They barely knew each other. However, what if the one for him was really Junhui? Should he let him slip away from him? _

_ “Won? Please say something?” _

_ “Jun,” he looked at the man in front of him cautiously, trying to figure out what was going on. “Are you serious right now?” _

_ Instead of responding verbally, Junhui got down on one knee, fishing out a black velvet box from his pocket. He held it up and opened it, displaying a diamond engagement ring. All Wonwoo could think of was how beautiful it was, and that it was somehow meant for him. _

_ However, at the back of his mind, Wonwoo was scared of jumping the gun. There was still the question of Minghao and his involvement in Junhui’s life. In the course of their relationship, there was no mention of Minghao, so he wanted to believe that Minghao wasn’t in the picture anymore. He loved that man that much. _

_ There was no denying it anymore: he wanted to be with Junhui. _

_ “Wonwoo Jeon,” Junhui started to say. “Will you do me the honor of being my husband?” _

_ Words were failing Wonwoo. All he could do was nod as tears flowed down his face. _

_ _

* * *

_ It was during their wedding reception when Wonwoo met Minghao for the first time. _

_ The entire ceremony went off without a hitch. If asked about the top ten days of his life, the Wen-Jeon nuptials would take the cake. The music was perfect, the lights were sublime, the guests behaved well, and the two families got along in an instant. _

_ As the newlyweds were on the floor sharing their first dance, Wonwoo was just lost in Junhui's eyes. It felt like he could be drowning in liquid gold and there weren't any lifesavers nearby that could get him to shore. The smile on their faces couldn't be erased, and they basked in the comfort their touch brings to each other. _

_ “Did you like the wedding, darling?” Junhui whispered as they swayed to the music. _

_ Wonwoo nodded his head, then rested it by the crook of Junhui's neck. “It was more than I could ever hope for.” _

_ “I'm glad then,” Wonwoo could feel Junhui getting ready to spin him around, which was received by the audience with cheers. _

_ “Thank you,” Wonwoo said fondly. _

_ He was no longer going to lie to himself: Wonwoo was completely smitten and in too deep. He has fallen in love with Junhui Wen. _

_ He was happy; he’s happy Junhui chose him. Junhui chose to be with him for the rest of his life, and he was thrilled to spend the rest of his life with him, too. _

_ “Darling, I want you to meet someone,” Junhui pulled Wonwoo away from the dancefloor, taking him outside the reception hall. _

_ Wonwoo felt giddy with excitement. “Who are we meeting today?” _

_ “A dear, old friend of mine,” Junhui said as they were walking to the parking lot. _

_ At this point, Wonwoo was puzzled; why were they meeting someone outside of the hall? Wasn’t this guest supposed to be invited if Junhui was close to them? Wonwoo made sure everyone they held dear to them both were to be there, celebrating their special day with them. _

_ That’s when it hit him. _

_ Standing by a parked Audi A3 was a slender man, dressed in a white fur coat, in shades. He had an air of sophistication around him that scared the shit out of Wonwoo. Junhui momentarily left his side to greet the man by the car. The way they hugged each other, Wonwoo could tell that the two were close. This further confused Wonwoo as to why the man wasn’t celebrating inside alongside family and friends if they were this fond of each other. _

_ When Junhui returned to his side, he then said, “Darling, this is Minghao.” _

_ Wonwoo froze. _

_ Because he was busy planning everything, he didn’t pay any mind to the possibility of the appearance of Junhui’s...long-term friend. Now he knew why the man was not inside the hall. _

_ Minghao was most likely banned by the Wen family to come to the wedding. _

_ “Hao, this is my darling husband, Wonwoo,” Junhui wrapped his arm around Wonwoo’s waist, the older man pulling him closer. _

_ Minghao clasped Wonwoo’s hand to firmly shake it. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Junnie never shuts up about you!” _

_ Junnie? _

_ “Ah, it’s nice to also meet you. This is the first time he’s mentioned you to me,” but not the first time that I’ve heard of you. _

_ “Well, I just hope from here on out, we become good friends too,” Minghao enveloped Wonwoo into a tight hug, one that brought delight to Junhui’s face. _

_ “Well,” Junhui started to say. “we both better go back inside. Thank you for stopping by, Haohao.” _

_ “Congratulations again, Jun and Wonwoo,” Minghao pulled both of them into a hug. “May you both have a marriage full of happiness.” _

_ Minghao got into his car and drove away. The two stayed behind to wave him goodbye. When the car was no longer in sight, the newlyweds were going back to the reception hall. Unfortunately, the head of the Wen family was right behind them. _

_ “Really Junhui? On your wedding day? In front of your husband?” _

_ Wonwoo knew exactly what his father-in-law meant. However, he didn't want to give his knowledge of the situation away, so he just remained silent and let the two men have this discussion. He kept his arm linked to his husband's as he could feel the tension between Junhui and his father rise. The argument got heated that the two would probably be in the middle of a shouting match in the next few seconds. _

_ “You really invited that...that outsider to your wedding? Don't you feel any embarrassment or shame?” Mr. Wen started yelling at his son. _

_ “That outsider,” Junhui's voice dripped with venom, which made Wonwoo shiver. “That outsider is still my friend, Father.” _

_ “Be that as it may, even if I don't believe it for a single bit, you had the gall to introduce him to your husband?” _

_ A sharp pang was felt by Wonwoo, but he tried to bury it. He kept trying to push out the fact that he and Minghao were now acquainted with each other, that he forgot that the Wens knew who Minghao was–he was (or is?) Junhui's brightest flame. Minghao was the “irreplaceable” gem in Junhui’s life. No one could take him out of his life. _

_ “Father,” Wonwoo suddenly spoke sweetly, trying to break the tension. “I think we should head back inside. The guests might be wondering where we all are.” _

_ That seemed to put Mr. Wen back into a more calmed state. “Yes, of course, Wonwoo. I think it's best if we all return to the hall.” _

_ The head of the Wen family went ahead, not paying any attention to his son. Junhui's feet were still planted firmly on the concrete, refusing to move. Wonwoo then reached for his husband's face, and pulled it towards him. _

_ “You okay?” he asked Junhui. _

_ “Yeah,” his husband replied breathlessly. “I'm sorry you had to see that. The family doesn't approve of my…” _

_ “Your what, darling?” Wonwoo tried to coax Junhui into continuing his statement. _

_ “Friendship,” Junhui finally managed to get the word out. “My friendship with Minghao.” _

_ Wonwoo didn’t dare find comfort in Junhui’s choice of words, but it was enough to calm his nerves that were threatening to run him into a bit of a frenzy. _

_ “Let's not let this ruin our night, shall we?” Wonwoo tightened the link around Junhui's arm. “We only experience a grand, special reception such as this once in our lifetime.” _

_ To that, Junhui finally smiled. “Then let's make the most out of it, Mister Wen-Jeon.” _

_ _

* * *

_ Their married life started out happily. They were in wedded bliss. _

_ For four years, Junhui and Wonwoo had the time of their lives. They set up date nights at the end of the week to relieve their stress from work. They would travel as frequently as they could, as Wonwoo wanted to see the world. They’ve been to countries in Europe, New York, Los Angeles, and even South America. When they were just in the country, the two would often go to different night markets just to eat different delicacies, as they have come to enjoy street food. On their third anniversary, they finally were able to adopt two children. They've practically been glued to the hip since their union. _

_ Life was a fairytale, Wonwoo was led to believe. He had everything he ever wanted. He was married to the man of his dreams. His loving husband attended to him and his needs. He had assumed a higher position in their company, making him more involved in the business. His children were growing up well, and were happy with their parents. Their families were pretty close to each other. Wonwoo's friends were progressing in their chosen careers. If anything, Wonwoo thought nothing could go wrong. He thought that this was the happy ending he thought he deserved. _

_ Unfortunately, life was not all sunshine and rainbows. _

_ When news broke out that Minghao had gotten divorced, Junhui started to pull away. _

_ He would be busier, going home late, giving a bunch of excuses as to why he couldn't stay home. They rarely had time to themselves as a married couple. While Junhui was truly busy in his role in the Conglomerate, Wonwoo couldn’t believe that his husband couldn’t spare him an evening to spend with him. _

_ At the back of his mind, there was doubt that work wasn’t the only thing Junhui was taking care of. _

_ “Darling, is everything alright?” Junhui suddenly asked one evening while they were having dinner. _

_ That was the first time in months since Minghao’s divorce that Junhui was home for dinner. Wonwoo already got used to ordering takeout and eating ahead, but when Junhui called that he’ll be home early, he prepared dinner for the two of them. The children already went to bed as they had school the following day. _

_ “Hmm? Why do you ask?” Wonwoo asked back. _

_ “Well, you’ve been quiet recently,” his husband joked. “I’ve missed hearing your smart remarks before we go to bed.” _

_ “Then go home early,” Wonwoo snapped. _

_ “Darling?” Junhui had a puzzled look on his face. _

_ “You’re always home late that we never get to see each other,” Wonwoo finally was able to let out some of his frustration with Junhui. “You say it’s work, and I understand that you’re busy, but every night for two months?” _

_ “I know I’ve been busy, but there’s a lot of preparation for the IPO in a few weeks,” Junhui let out a long sigh. “Father’s put me in charge of this, so I can’t screw it up.” _

_ “I just wish you told me,” Wonwoo confessed. “It feels like we’re oceans apart when only a few centimeters separate us when we lie in bed.” _

_ In a swift motion, Junhui stood up and went beside Wonwoo, burying him in a tight hug. “I’m sorry if you felt neglected, darling. I’ll make it up to you.” _

_ “Just...talk to me about it, okay?” Wonwoo told him in reply. “I just need you to talk to me. These are things you don’t have to bear alone, darling.” _

_ “I will, my darling,” he felt Junhui kiss his forehead. “I know I have you to help me get through it.” _

_ Little did Wonwoo know, Junhui left in the middle of the night when he was asleep. _

_ _

* * *

_ My darling, _

_ I will be out of town on a business trip. Please take care of yourself and of the children. I will be back before you know it. _

_ Junhui _

_ A handwritten note was left on the pillow on Junhui’s side of the bed. It warmed Wonwoo’s heart that his husband took the time to make this short notice regarding his absence. _

_ “Daddy!” _

_ Their four year old son, Haneul, ran inside the room, accompanied by their eldest, six year old Wonshik. The two were dressed in their pajamas, which meant that they had just woken up. _

_ The two boys climbed the bed, and snuggled close to their dad. Wonwoo always welcomed these mornings when the children would just pepper him with kisses and hugs. They’ve always been affectionate children, and they didn’t discourage it as parents. _

_ “Haneul, have you finished your homework?” Wonwoo asked, as both his sons sat beside him, occupying the cold spot his husband usually does. _

_ “I have,” Haneul said with pride. “Wonshik helped me with it!” _

_ “Good job there, big brother,” Wonwoo ruffled his eldest son’s hair. “Is there anything we have to do today?” _

_ “Actually Daddy, I left my painting set in our rest house,” Wonshik shyly brought it up. “I was wondering if you could get it? I wanted to start painting once school’s over.” _

_ “Hmm,” Wonwoo opened his phone to check if he had any pending schedules for the day. Turns out his son was in luck. “I can make a short trip there today to bring it home. Is there anything you boys want for dinner?” _

_ “Chicken!” both of them yelled in excitement. The children were big chicken fans, and any chance they get, they would request for it. _

_ “Alright,” Wonwoo said, sitting up from the bed. “I’ll be home tonight with some chicken. Don’t give your nanny a hard time, okay?” _

_ “We’re angels, daddy,” Haneul suddenly went into a praying position, earning laughter from both his older brother and daddy. “We’ll be good!” _

_ “That’s what I want to hear,” he peppered kisses on his sons’ faces. “I’ll be back before you know it!” _

_ _

* * *

_ Wonwoo enjoyed driving long distances on his own. These were rare moments he would get to relax and just unwind. His workplace wasn’t far from their manor, and the drive became routinary. He longed for the days he could just drive aimlessly for hours on end. It felt freeing. _

_ He let the music from his playlist fill his car, as he sang along at the top of his lungs. That felt good. _

_ The drive from the Manor to the rest house wasn’t as long as Wonwoo initially anticipated. The traffic was lighter than what he was used to. He thought today was a good day, because he would just get the painting set and some cardigans he left behind, and be on his way back to his children. _

_ He should have known that life was going to throw a curveball his way. _

_ When he pulled by the driveway of the rest house, he saw two cars parked by the rest house. It made no sense to Wonwoo because this was his and Junhui’s own property. No other member of the family could go to this house without permission from both of them. _

_ Upon closer inspection, Wonwoo got this nagging feeling in his stomach when he saw the cars. _

_ One of the cars was Junhui’s BMW. It was his favorite car to take on long travels. _

_ The other was a familiar Audi A3. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he knew he saw this car a long time ago. Racking his brain, he couldn’t recall immediately where he saw the car, but he knew it was familiar. _

_ Wonwoo didn’t want to doubt his husband, but it made no sense to him as to why Junhui was in the rest house when he said he was going on a business trip. He tried to rationalize; maybe Junhui needed some files he left in the rest house. Maybe he was showing a family friend of his the quaint place of escape they had from a hectic life. Perhaps the Audi was a board member’s, and they stopped by before heading to the actual destination. _

_ However, knowing that his husband lied about his business trip, Wonwoo was also preparing himself for the worst imaginable thing that would greet him should he enter the house. Opening the door was something Wonwoo dreaded, because he was scared of what he could possibly find out. _

_ And he did see the worst case scenario: Junhui and Minghao making out by the living room couch of their rest house. _

_ The two were entangled in a passionate kiss, not even bothering to show any restraint. Wonwoo saw Minghao take off his coat, as Junhui started to undo his own polo. Desire radiated from their bodies so much that Wonwoo was suffocating from it already. He felt the air from his lungs escape him, not wanting to return. His feet refused to move and go forward. His chest was in literal pain at the sight of his husband caressing another man in such a way he never did with Wonwoo. It was just utterly heartbreaking. _

_ Wonwoo felt his eyes sting, but before he could allow himself to show any form of weakness, he used all of his willpower, and pushed the door wide open. _

_ When the two heard the sound of the door, they immediately jumped apart, but it was too late; Wonwoo had already seen what he had seen. The two scrambled to get their bearings together, but Wonwoo just walked past his husband and his lover. Wonwoo went straight to Wonshik and Haneul’s room to get the painting set his son wanted him to get. Afterwards, he went to the bedroom he and his husband shared to get the clothes he planned on wearing the following week. _

_ “Wonwoo.” _

_ He heard Junhui’s voice echo in the bedroom, but he pretended he didn’t hear it. He was too busy packing his cardigans to care about what Junhui had to say. _

_ “Won,” he heard his husband’s pleading voice from the doorframe of their room. Still, he didn’t dare look at him. Wonwoo walked past him, aiming to head out of the house. _

_ “Let me explain,” Junhui tried to pull his husband back, but before he could face him, Wonwoo’s hand already made contact with Junhui’s face. A loud, painful slap greeted Junhui. _

_ “I will go home to our children,” Wonwoo’s voice was dead serious and emotionless. “We will speak of this when you get back.” _

_ Wonwoo darted out of the door, not allowing Junhui to see the tears fall from his eyes. He thought of imagining the worst case scenario to at least somehow cushion him if it wasn’t bad. He was hoping Junhui was just looking for files, or just wanted to rest before he continued travelling. Never did he think seeing him and Minghao together would actually happen. He held out hope. _

_ He hoped his husband at least cared about him enough to leave Minghao behind for good. _

_ As Wonwoo was driving away from their rest house, he let the anger take over. He was upset. He was mad. He was disgusted. He thought four years together would have allowed Junhui to carve a place in his heart for Wonwoo and their children, but he was willing to throw a perfect marriage away for someone his parents will never approve of. He was willing to throw away their marriage, period. _

_ Worst of all is that Wonwoo believed that his husband truly loved him. He genuinely felt loved by Junhui. He felt special. He felt that he was treated with the utmost respect by this man. Wonwoo led himself to believe that somehow, Junhui reciprocated the love he felt for him, for he loved this man. He would give up anything and everything just to spend the remaining days of his existence with him and their children. He would do anything for his family he loved more than life itself. This reality check was more painful than the slap he gave Junhui earlier. This excruciating pain resonated deep down the pits of his soul. _

_ It hurt to be proven wrong, and proven right. _

_ The drive back home was shorter because Wonwoo was driving as if he was using a Formula 1 race car. Before he could forget though, he quickly stopped by the kids’ favorite restaurant for their chicken. Afterwards, he headed back to the Manor. He knew Junhui was ringing his phone incessantly since he left, but Wonwoo couldn’t even be bothered to answer any of his calls. _

_ Why should he? _

_ “Daddy, chicken?” Haneul greeted his father when he entered the Manor. _

_ Haneul was already dressed for the day, with Wonshik on his tail. The two were ready to go out and play some soccer with some of their cousins who were in town. Wonwoo knew that he had to put on a show for his children; he didn’t want the children to find out about any of the grown up problems he and his husband were facing. The children don’t deserve to be dragged into the world of adults and their fucked up life decisions. They deserve to be blissfully ignorant of what was happening in his parents’ marriage. _

_ “Neullie!” Wonwoo raised the bag of chicken in the air. “Got the flavors you and your brother wanted!” _

_ “Thank you, daddy!” Wonshik went to get the painting set from his dad’s other hand. _

_ “You’re welcome, Shikkie,” Wonwoo kissed his sons, then sent them off to the field to get ready for their soccer match. _

_ Even with Jeonghan and Joshua visiting, Wonwoo headed straight to his room, and crashed on his bed. He wanted to forget this entire day. He wanted to forget what he saw. He wanted to forget the existence of the affair that already took place. _

_ He wanted to forget everything. _

_ _

* * *

_ Junhui returned home a week after. _

_ Junhui indeed went on a business trip after his encounter with Minghao, according to his secretary. When Wonwoo received the update, he couldn’t care less. He still didn’t return any of his husband’s calls or messages. The two men’s secretaries were the ones in constant contact with each other, updating each other with what their respective bosses were up to. _

_ When their father came home, the children met him with excitement and delight. Wonwoo stood by the doorframe and just watched the kids interact with their father. _

_ “I brought home paint refills for your set, Wonshik,” Junhui placed the paper bags he was holding on the counter. _

_ “Thank you, Father!” Wonshik took the bag and ran straight for his room, much to Wonwoo's delight. His eldest was a talented artist, and both he and Junhui supported him no matter what it took. _

_ “Did you forget about me?” Haneul stood there, pouting and with his arms crossed. _

_ “Why would I?” Junhui gave him another paper bag. “I got you books from every bookstore I went to!” _

_ Pure joy was seen on Haneul’s face when he inspected the bag's contents. Haneul loved to read, and every chance they got, both he and Junhui would buy him books he wrote on his wishlist, or ones that would probably pique their son’s interest. _

_ When Haneul left for his room, Wonwoo and Junhui were left staring at each other. Neither of them wanted to move in the fear of breaking the semblance of peace they had. It pained Wonwoo to stay away, but he had to if he wanted to save his sanity. _

_ Junhui wasn’t looking better, either. Wonwoo could see that all that confidence this man used to have was all gone. He looked hollow--the shell of a great man that everyone wanted to be, and wanted to be with. All the glory that came from being a Wen disappeared. All that was left was a broken man. But why didn’t Wonwoo feel sorry for him? _

_ Wonwoo was the first to move. However, it was not to move forward. He retreated to the bedroom they shared, and he knew Junhui was following him. _

_ “Won, please,” Junhui said once they entered the room. “Please look at me.” _

_ “Why should I?” Wonwoo refused to waver, but it was proving to be difficult as his husband was also in shambles. _

_ “Wonwoo…” _

_ “Why?” Wonwoo’s voice finally cracked. “Why did you do it?” _

_ It was silent for a good couple of minutes, none of them unsure of what to say. Wonwoo went on to fix the files he had read the night before for work. Junhui, on the other hand, remained frozen by the closed door of their room. Wonwoo organized his stack of papers to make way for Junhui’s own homework, judging by the thick briefcase he had. _

_ “I love him, Wonwoo,” Junhui finally said in a hoarse voice. _

_ Wonwoo’s world crashed in an instant. The papers fell to the floor, his feet not moving despite being willed to do so, the tears freely flowing down his face once more. _

_ “I can’t change it, I can’t move on from it, I just do,” Junhui added. _

_ If there was still any nerve left untouched, it was gone now. It felt like Junhui delivered the final blow, and cracked the glass case of their marriage, inviting all the problems in. If this was the boss fight, the enemy’s life points were almost empty, but then the boss healed itself, and hit him with the ultimate skill. Wonwoo couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that his husband of four years was still in love with another man that he can’t have. It hurt him. It hurt him deeply. _

_ “In these four years,” Wonwoo still didn’t dare to look at Junhui. “These four years that we were together, where was I?” _

_ “Wonwoo, I care for you deeply,” he could hear Junhui walk towards him. The older man wrapped his arms around Wonwoo, tears streaming down his face. “I do care for you, and I do love you.” _

_ “Just not that way, right?” _

_ When Junhui didn’t answer immediately, Wonwoo already knew. He didn’t even need to ask because no matter what he did, Wonwoo could never compare to Minghao. He could never fill the void Minghao had carved in Junhui’s life. _

_ Once again, Wonwoo could feel his heart shatter in his chest. _

_ “Wonwoo…” _

_ “Tell me, Jun,” Wonwoo turned around to face his husband, already jaded from all the information and feelings that piled up. “Did you ever even consider loving me the way you do Minghao?” _

_ After another period of deafening silence, Junhui tried to speak. “Darling--” _

_ “Don’t you dare call me that.” _

_ Junhui was taken aback from Wonwoo’s animosity. It was warranted, though. In the four years that they were together, it hurt to know that not once did Junhui try to love him the way a husband should love his spouse. _

_ “How long?” Wonwoo was already devoid of emotion, not caring about the response. He knew he would get smacked with pain anyway. He had nothing to lose anymore. _

_ Junhui looked at him dead straight in the eyes, and confessed. “Two years after our wedding.” _

_ “So even before the divorce--” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ The illusion was finally shattered. There was never a perfect marriage to begin with. It was Junhui overcompensating for his indiscretions. Wonwoo felt like the biggest idiot on the planet that very moment. There was no love, nor was there even respect. Junhui threw their marriage down the drain after two years. All for what? _

_ All for Minghao. _

_ “Wonwoo, please say something,” Junhui begged of him. _

_ “I don’t think there’s anything left to say,” Wonwoo pried Junhui’s arms off of him. “I’ll move my stuff out to the guest room.” _

_ “Wonwoo--” _

_ “If you’re thinking about the kids, there’s nothing to worry about. I would never let anything ruin their perception of you. You’re their father.” _

_ Junhui remained still, while Wonwoo was already fixing his clothes. Wonwoo dumped whatever he could get into a bag that he would take to the other room. _

_ “I know you know there’s no way to fix this unless you want to,” Wonwoo looked at his husband with complete and utter disdain. “Jun, if you want this marriage to work, the ball is in your court. You make the first move.” _

_ _

* * *

  
  
  


It’s been two years since that one conversation that changed their lives forever.

Wonwoo is still waiting. He’s waiting for things to go back to the way things were.

But no. If anything, their marriage rapidly deteriorated.

He lies in bed, thinking of the tiring day he had gone through. The kids were finally asleep, all his work tasks finished for the day, the manor was tidied up, and food was ready. All he wanted to do was let the exhaustion take over so he could finally get some peace, but he can’t. He can’t sleep knowing his husband still wasn’t home.

_ He’s probably off with him again. _

The thought of Junhui off with his...his side piece...it sickens him. It irks him to the core to think of Junhui still sneaking off to meet his man in the middle of the night.

It pains him to know that Junhui’s doing this with Wonwoo’s full knowledge. The man wasn’t even trying to hide his infidelity anymore. He would leave for days without Wonwoo’s knowledge, spending the weekends in a new rest house out of town to be with his other man. The only reason Junhui comes home is to be a father to his children. Nothing more.

It’s one of the nights Wonwoo drowns in sorrow. He never wanted a loveless marriage. He wanted a partnership of equals. He wanted love and affection. He wanted a fairy tale. As his pillow gets wet with tears, Wonwoo wonders why he let himself be treated this way; he was undervalued and disrespected point blank, yet he doesn’t budge. Does he deserve to be walked all over?

Does he?

The silent cries for help try to escape his lips, but they fail. He remembers his two sons in the other room, sleeping soundly. He doesn’t want to wake them with the sobs he holds back. The cries will never reach anyone, as much as he wants help. He suffers in silence as he asks once more if he deserves this from his husband.

Does he? Deserve this?

He should’ve listened to Joshua. He should have known that no matter what, Junhui will really go back to Minghao. After giving his husband the ultimatum, nothing changed. He still went on secret trips, would come home late, and would put on a show for the kids that nothing was wrong.

Wonwoo is getting really tired of it.

He thought this was a dream come true. Junhui Wen, at that time, was the most eligible bachelor in the world. He was arranged to marry him, to be part of his world. Wonwoo thought he would get the happily ever after everyone dreamed of.

No. This is not a dream come true. This is a nightmare come alive.

Wonwoo did everything he could, but he knows that even if he wanted a divorce, their families will never allow it. The head of the Wen clan, Junhui’s father, will take it out on his son. Wonwoo’s own parents will persuade him to not file for divorce. There is no way out of this disaster that they got themselves into. He tries to make the most out of what he could, and tries to salvage anything he could from their marriage.

But nothing could be saved.

Whatever feelings he had for Junhui, they are replaced with repulsion. If Wonwoo didn’t know about the existence of the long-standing love affair of Junhui and Minghao, he would have probably gotten down on his knees and begged Junhui to leave Minghao. He would desperately ask for a sliver of his attention, and try to fix his marriage. Now, Wonwoo could care less. He told Junhui that if anything was to change, it had to be Junhui’s decision.

His husband, however, still chose to be with Minghao.

But what if Wonwoo broke free?

What if Wonwoo finally chose himself? What if he did file for divorce? What if he broke the chains that bound him to Junhui, and pulled it out to free himself? What if he left Junhui and his family in ruins because of what he did?

No, he couldn’t do that.

No matter how hard he thought of leaving, Wonwoo knows damn well he can’t. He’ll just be stuck in this vicious cycle. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [twitter account.](https://twitter.com/justsparklesss)
> 
> Pleass let me know what you thought of this fic!


End file.
